digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lopmon
, , , , |encards= , , , |s1=Terriermon }} Lopmon is an Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from the . It is an extremely precious Rookie Digimon that is a twin to Terriermon. While Terriermon has only one horn growing from its head and has a calm but robust personality, Lopmon has three horns growing from its head and has the personality of a lonely crybaby. The way it grows is shrouded in mystery, and though it can be classified as a Beast-species Digimon from its body structure, aside from that, it is still not understood. Neither of them seem like "Combat Species" Digimon, but when battling, they show that they are more powerful than they appear.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/lopmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Lopmon] Digimon Adventure 02: Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Lopmon are enemies in Black Egg's Crevasse. The Lopmon card, titled "Blazing Ice", teaches a Digimon the Blazing Ice technique. Blazing Ice reduces an enemy's SP. Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5 Digimon Frontier Digimon Fusion Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon World DS Lopmon digivolves from Pagumon and can further digivolve into Wizardmon. Lopmon can be found in the Steamy Jungle after the boss is defeated. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Lopmon is #047 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Dark species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Light element. Its base stats are 120 HP, 125 MP, 79 Attack, 66 Defense, 64 Spirit, 61 Speed, and 25 Aptitude. It possesses the Sniper 1 and Critical 1 traits. Lopmon digivolves from Kokomon and can digivolve into Wendigomon or Centarumon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Lopmon, your Digimon must be at least level 9. Lopmon can also DNA Digivolve from Moonmon and Botamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 7 with 100 Dark expierience. Lopmon can hatch from the Holy Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Lopmon is a Digimon in the DigiBase who manages the computer for quests and helps in the auto-repairing of Digimon plates. Lopmon digivolves from Moonmon and can digivolve into Wendigomon. It is only obtainable by digivolution or degeneration. Digimon Battle Lopmon has two Digivolution trees, one emphasizing Vaccine-type (in this Digivolution line, it digivolves to Prairiemon instead of Turuiemon), the other emphasizing Virus-type, to reflect the bi-polar nature of Cherubimon. Digimon Masters Lopmon is a Rookie-level Mercenary Digimon that is available as two subspecies. LopmonWendigomon can digivolve to Wendigomon, and LopmonTuruiemon can digivolve to Turuiemon. Attacks *'Tiny Twister'This attack is named "Lopnado" in Digimon Fusion, "Hang on, Greymon! The Rise of Shoutmon DX" 34. (Petit Twister): Generates a tiny tornado by spinning its ears like a propeller. *'Blazing Ice'In American English materials, this attack is named "Imploding Ice" in Digimon Fusion, "Vampire Land and the Moonlight General" 33 and "Blazing Fire" on and .: Spits out shots of supercooled air. Unison Attacks *'Double Typhoon': A mighty technique in which it performs its "Tiny Twister" alongside Terriermon's "Terrier Tornado". Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Beast Digimon